When modern archery arrows and targets are used in target shooting by an archer, the arrows often are partially embedded in a target so securely as to be not removable from the target without the aid of a tool or an apparatus to assist the archer in a gripping and a pulling of such arrows.
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for the gripping and the pulling of an archery arrow from targets or objects in which the arrow is partially and securely embedded without causing damage by the apparatus to the arrow.
A number of pulling devices exist that can aid an archer in withdrawing an arrow from an object in which the arrow is partially embedded. Archers are known to use sheets of rubber-like material to improve the grip of their fingers around the shaft of an arrow that is to be pulled by hand from a target. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,926 issued to Ravencroft is disclosed a shaft gripper for use in pulling an arrow.